


Submerged

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canon - TV, Community: ds_flashfiction, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were back on the Henry Allen, trapped underwater, swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submerged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Dreams challenge at ds_flashfiction](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/tag/dreams+challenge). Many thanks to AuKestrel for the brilliant beta.

They were back on the Henry Allen, trapped underwater, swimming.

Except this time he could breathe, as if the water were air, and there was no immediate risk of drowning.

Still, the swimming was difficult. Ray was no merman and the wild currents within the failing ship batted them back and forth. The water felt alive, as if it wished more than anything to hold them here, together, forever.

A shift, a groan, deep in the ship, propelled Ray ahead of him and the current pushed his shirt up high, exposing his flesh in the dim glow of the ship's emergency lights. His skin was beautiful, blue-lit and alive under Fraser's hands as he pushed and pulled at Ray's hips, guiding the direction of their escape.

Ray waved impatiently at the next hatch, but Fraser only tightened his grip on Ray's hips and allowed his thumbs to stroke back and forth, back and forth, as Ray turned and moved closer against him. A moment later, his hands were skimming up Ray's back, up the back of his neck, holding Ray still for a kiss.

* * *

They were floating. This time they were in no danger of being sucked down to the bottom of Lake Superior, crushed by the pressure, because they were made for this: the cool, dank water was home, and didn't impede incidental things such as breathing.

Or kissing.

His hands glided up the bare skin of Ray's back, warm and alive under Fraser's touch, and Ray's body writhed in the water, sinuous, teasing. Fraser slid up behind him, pressing his bare chest against Ray's back and rubbing the whole length of their torsos together before floating back, drifting apart.

Ray turned his head, mouth open in wordless protest. His hair swirled in a blond halo; his hips swiveled, turning his body over in the water and sending a small countercurrent on a direct course toward Fraser's groin.

His eyes took in the long, blue-lit body laid out before him. Only now did Fraser notice his – their – nakedness, their hardness.

Ray. His Ray.

But Ray's patience expired before Fraser was ready even to move, and so Fraser was moved. Ray's hands found purchase on Fraser's shoulder and hip, rotating him in the water, creating an eddy that spun off to dance around the hold.

Then Ray's chest was pressed against Fraser's back, and Ray was not content with a swift brush of skin; he pressed close, as if trying to eliminate every drop of water separating them. His hardness pressed between Fraser's thighs, pushing his testicles forward into cooler water. It was an astounding sensation – heat and cold at once.

Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser, his right hand smoothing down Fraser's belly, carding through the hair at his groin, and – finally – grasping the erection he found there. His teeth nipped at the side of Fraser's neck. Held tight in the circle of Ray's arms, Fraser shivered.

Then cold water rushed in. Ray was suddenly several feet distant, grinning at Fraser with a sparkle in his eye. He stroked long fingers up the length of his own erection, and then drew his hand up his belly to his chest to his mouth. He touched his tongue to a fingertip and winked. Then he darted away, moving like a porpoise.

Fraser gave chase.

* * *

His hands slid down the warm length of Ray's back, then up from his waist to his shoulders to the soft skin of his neck and into his gently waving hair. Then his hands moved down, down, caressing every centimeter down to cup Ray's hips. Ray's flesh was cool under his palms and warm under his fingertips as he moved down and down. Ray's legs parted, and his fingers slid along the hot skin from Ray's tailbone to stroke his perineum with his fingertips, and then to hold Ray's testicles in his hand.

Ray arched in the water and Fraser pushed him forward. Ray's hands found a grip on the bulkhead and Fraser took hold of Ray's thighs, opening them further. Then he began to kiss.

Ray bucked against him, as Fraser had known he would, so he firmed his grip, moving his tongue deeper, searching for the taste of Ray and not the taste of the lake. He drove in, tasting dark and salt, and Ray shook in his arms. He used his thumbs to hold Ray open, licking at the soft pink flesh inside.

Ray quivered, and Fraser realized they were drifting backwards again; Ray had let go of the bulkhead and was jerking himself. But Fraser wasn't ready yet. He grasped Ray's sac with his left hand, sliding his right index finger into the narrow space with his tongue. He pushed and licked, opening him, and within moments Ray was gripping his wrist hard, fucking himself deep on Fraser's finger as they barrel-rolled across the room. Then Ray caught an overhead pipe in his hands, his knees bending and his thighs gripping Fraser's hips, using their momentum to pull Fraser in.

Still holding on with one hand, Ray tugged Fraser's left hand up to mirror his hold on the pipe, then grasped Fraser's hip and pulled him deeper.

The heat was shocking.

Fraser could get no leverage. He cast about for something to anchor his feet: an alcove narrow enough for them to achieve two points of resistance. He gestured. Ray nodded, and Fraser thrust into him again as they launched from the bar, kicking through the water and somehow not kicking each other in the process.

Ray landed them against a wall of cabinets. Fraser let him; his concentration was absorbed in the sensation of Ray's flexing muscles, in keeping himself from going over the edge.

Ray braced them and pulled Fraser in for a kiss. Fraser found the opposing wall of cabinets with his feet and renewed his hold on Ray's waist. Finding Ray's mouth with his own, he pulled out a few inches and slid back in. Ray pushed back with him. They did it again, and this time Ray pushed back harder, hard enough to make Fraser's knees bend.

They did it again, and again, and then there was a rhythm to their motion and the water of the alcove washed back and forth over them, warmed by the heat of their bodies. Ray had one hand braced against the ceiling; the other was tight in Fraser's hair, holding him close to kiss and kiss again as his hips rocked and rocked again. Fraser held on, one hand wrapped around Ray's back, the other fisting Ray's cock.

Then he felt Ray's body tightening around him, Ray's orgasm building, and he couldn't withstand it. His own pleasure surged as Ray's crested and then they were holding each other tight, arms and legs drawn up in a protective ball, as they drifted, shaking, down to the floor of the hold.

* * *

They were kissing, and their bodies were still joined together.

* * *

They were kissing, and Ray held him tight and wet in his hand, and in his lungs the chill morning air burned, and burned bright.


End file.
